


Upon Loving You

by kangelique



Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [26]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A moment to ourselves because why they deserved it, Angry Sex, Deleted Scene, F/M, Gen, Killian explains why he chose that house, Love Confessions, Realizations, Remembering and moving on, Returning Home, Revelations, Rough Sex, Season 5 episode 23, Sex on the Couch, Tender conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: A lot has happened between Emma and Killian.Darkness, Hades, getting separated by realms, but maybe the worst was letting him go, killing him, saying goodbye too many times. And now Emma is a little unsure, even though their future is a few feet away.What if she ruins her own happiness again? Luckily Killian is there to take her hand and tell her they can begin their love again. But as soon as she sees the couch, it all floods back, and she needs him. She needs him and he's more than willing to fuck her until they forgive each other's decisions.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: The Captain Swan Playlist [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Upon Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Returning with another deleted scene. This one wasn't inspired by any song, but the quote 'Come, my dear. It is never too late to begin our love again." which of course made me think of Emma and Killian because apparently everything is still Captain Swan for me. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Upon Loving You:**

The bug rolled to a stop in front of their house. 

Everyone else was at Granny’s -or at least Emma hoped they were Granny’s. The reason she’d given one look at the crowded diner and then tugged on Killian’s hand was because she wanted -no,  _ needed  _ more than five minutes of peace with the man she’d just walked through hell for.

The walls of the bug were unfamiliar with Killian’s silence, but she recognized he needed a moment to stare at the house from afar where he could easily turn to grip her hand and get reassured by her smile that it wasn’t the Dark One inviting him in. She needed a moment too to push past the memories of all her dark deeds tainting the living room and flooding her basement and scratching her kitchen. The yelling and disbelief that had transpired there thanks to her choice rose a lump to her throat and stung her eyes with guilty tears - _ no, wait.  _

They were on the same page now. 

Killian’s equally tortured gaze met hers, but both of their smiles announced they were ready. 

She reached across the console and laced their fingers tightly. She squeezed once to remind him they were in this together. He squeezed back and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand to remind her he understood. 

As soon as their faces popped out of the car, they were greeted by a light wind that smoothed the corners of her mouth that were determined to frown. The slamming of their doors echoed throughout the empty sidewalk and her footsteps meant business as she walked around the hood to slip her hand into Killian’s. For once no dwarves were racing toward them resolved to crush her patience with a new crisis. There was only her arm brushing with Killian’s as she turned to face the house. He sensed her unsteady heart rate and led the way. Somehow, the closer they got to the fence, the house grew larger and larger, nearly forcing her to relinquish the short time she’d been inside planning cold-blooded murder. 

She would without a second thought. She hadn’t meant to ruin their future. She would apologize for building walls instead of building a home but...was it her or did it look different? 

“What is it, love?” Killian asked. The silence stretched and pulled him closer against her side as his eyebrows furrowed, trying to discern her paralyzed stare. The Underworld had provided an illusion of red shadow cast on the house, of decay and disappointment, but as Emma’s eyes flicked from the fastened shutters to the strong triangular shape marking the tallest points and to the front porch steps glinting as if the coat of pastel paint had been freshly applied, the reality washed over her: their promise was alive and presenting color. 

Her head swiveled. “What made you pick this house?” Emma wondered as relief battled to root itself on her expression. 

“You mean apart from the white picket fence?” he answered with a sly smile and dancing eyebrows reminiscing innocent times. 

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned into him, splaying her palm over his chest. “That was a figure of speech, babe.”

“Your desire was clear all the same,” he whispered gruffly. She hummed, catching his forehead with hers as he swayed forward. “As you recall, the lad had a hand in it. Shortly after our horse ride I inquired to Henry what this white picket fence life looked like and he discovered a paper holding classifieds at Granny’s and then-

“Operation Light Swan was born,” Emma finished with a fond smile. 

He closed his eyes, nodding and accidentally bumping their noses. “Exactly that, my dear.”

Emma pulled back slightly with a shake of her head. “But why did you pick it?” She couldn’t place her finger on it but something about the house resided deeply buried in her memories, clawing with familiarity. 

Killian straightened and she followed, hand breaking away from his to slide her arms around his waist and cling. A faint smile crossed his lips, remembering what death looked like, remembering she’d said goodbye to him too many times. One of his arms wrapped around her and tugged her against his chest as his hook stroked her lower back while the other arm held her by the shoulders, fingers immersing themselves into the ends of her hair. 

Emma sighed. God, she’s missed this. Cocooned in his warmth. 

“When I first arrived at Storybrooke, Cora’s tendency to sneak off on her own agenda left me quite idled. Therefore on the evenings and nights when no one was the wiser, I strolled through this part of town-”

Her eyes snapped open. That’s why! “Me too.” He arched a curious eyebrow and she continued in a rush, “I mean, not at the same time as you but back when my parents were cursed because of Regina. I was sleeping in my car and my mom found me there after her date with Whale gone bad -nope, don’t ask- and she offered me a room and I told her I wasn’t the roommate type.”

She’d roamed this street. She’d seen this house and every hallmark scene had played out. 

“I walked through town too, looking for another bed and breakfast or just a place I could stay for a little while when I saw this house.”

His eyes listened to her lips, jumping to her eyes when she stopped. “Aye, and what did you make of it?” 

“I thought it was perfect,” she breathed, shoulders slumping as an old haunt rode in. “For someone who wasn’t an orphan.”

He ducked to nose her cheek, lips brushing the corner of her mouth and tickling her small frown into a small smile with his stubble. “You no longer are.”

“I know.” She licked her lips, eyes falling closed as her hand traveled the expanse of his back before sliding up his neck to cradle his cheek. “I have my parents and Henry and…” She drew him closer, tempting them both with their mingling breath. “ _ And you.  _ I have you.”

“Aye, Emma. I’d go to the ends of the world for you,” Killian said reverently. 

She smirked. “I already beat you to it.” She thumbed his scar accusingly. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Behind her, the shy sun had finally peeked through the grey clouds and its rays glared into her back, slipping past her shoulders and enveloping his face in a fresh glow. Or maybe it was her magic. Her fingers tingled, the purr coursing under her skin in response to his dazzling smile, itching to tap the specks of red flashing in his stubble. No matter how many lashes his face had endured during his time with Hades’, he was handsome in the daylight and hope orbited inside his eyes as he took a step closer, and another step. Until they were chest to chest and she had no choice but to get arrested by the sincerity striking her lips as he spoke. 

“I came upon this house.” His mouth slanted against hers, slow, so slow, a whine broke free from her throat. He chuckled, eyes softening. “Later on I came upon loving you.”

Emma shook her head. “What does that have to do with anything?” 

He paused. “I looked at you and you were home, Swan,” he scoffed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Her heart fluttered and  _ soared.  _ “That makes two of us,” she mumbled, pressing her lips to his a little harder, rougher. 

“I simply needed a house to further our home.”

“And because you can see the ocean.”

“The odds were in my favor, I must admit,” he grinned. 

She soaked in his grin, keeping it pressed to hers with either side of her palms burning into the sides of his neck. Her thumbs rubbed his pulse point, checking. One blink, one shaky exhale, and a tear tumbled down her cheek. Their future was waiting a few feet away, but what if he was right? What if she ruined her own happiness again? “A lot has happened between us,” she whispered. Darkness, Hades’, getting separated by realms, and the harder events like letting him go,  _ killing him,  _ saying goodbye fought to be the reason her sob broke out. 

His hand and hook slid to her hips, grounding her. “Come, darling.” He stepped back and offered her his hand. Her eyes widened, meeting his, but she trusted his soft smile and placed her palm over his, letting his fingers grasp hers gently and tangle until the rough calluses were all her skin registered. “It is never too late to begin our love again.”

“Okay,” she believed him. 

They walked past the fence, up the porch steps, and crossed the threshold together. 

She caught sight of the couch and immediately spun around to pin him against the door. He stuttered her name, confusion briefly gripping his features before she pulled his face down and smashed her lips to his. Their teeth clung, the vibration spreading throughout her mouth and only causing her tongue to flick harder against his bottom lip as her hips pressed insistently into his. His confusion disappeared under her hands as they ran over his cheeks and slipped past his forehead, fingers shoving his hair back only to cup his head as he finally got the message and passionately delved his tongue into her mouth. Her knees quivered, a moan sprouting from her throat as his warm tongue grew hot under each desperate slide with hers, each swipe of his tongue leaving her panting harshly.

He kissed her back just as fiercely, fingers bunching up her hair almost angrily as he broke away to attack her neck, all tenderness fleeing as he nipped, bit, and suckled his way to her collarbone to the point that her skin screamed for mercy, but he ignored her scrambling hands clawing his back and his shoulders.

She didn’t want him to stop, no, never that, and he knew it, he started dragging hot, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw as his hook urged the hem of her sweater up, up, up at the same time her hands were tugging his zipper down and pulling on his belt. God, her body was  _ boiling,  _ her clothes uncomfortable and his clothes just unbearable as each wild press of his lips around her ear fed into the inferno simmering in her belly. She couldn’t take it, she was tired of walls, fuck walls, he was here and they were here and her hands were a trembling mess as they pushed his jacket off his shoulders and then slipped under his shirt, fingers seizing tuffets of his chest hair as she drew his shirt up and over his head. All the while, his legs didn’t loosen their grip on her thigh, free arm encircling her waist and grinding against her harder, each smack of his cock so near her center and sparking fresh arousal. 

She whimpered, thighs clenching automatically when he rubbed his cock on her clit just right, pulling a groan from him. She needed him, she couldn’t wait, she was shrugging her jacket off in a daze and pulling the sweater over her head as she tried responding to his snapping hips with equal aggression. He suddenly calmed his grinding but before she could yell at him, he bent slightly and clutched her thigh, hitching it over his hip and they both gasped softly as she jumped, looping her arms around his neck and locking her legs around his waist, kicking her boots away in the procress. 

Their heads ducked at the same time, lips clashing, teeth grazing, and tongues colliding. The tip of his hook dug into her side as he carried her...somewhere, she couldn’t see, she didn’t want to see, she just wanted to  _ feel _ , and damn if she wasn’t feeling him as she rubbed her breasts against his chest, tweaking his nipples as his fingers kneaded her ass through her jeans. He captured her lips again and again, not giving her a second to catch her breath, tongues dueling back and forth as she tugged on his shoulders. Even though his grip was far from gentle, Emma was close to sighing, furious tears stinging behind her eyelids because he’d died, he’d promised he was a survivor and then he’d fucken died and she’d killed him and brought so much darkness and it was her fault. 

She was falling, a soft ‘oof’ escaping her lips as she landed on the couch. The sound of him pushing his pants and boxers down faintly seeped through the blood pounding in her ears in anticipation. Her clit throbbed just thinking about him, so big and hard and coming for her, and she was wiggling out of her own jeans and panties in seconds. She looked up and he was already climbing above her, lips hovering over hers as their chests heaved and all she had to do was spread her legs open and arch, arch the tiniest bit to coat the head of his cock with her slick heat for him to spur into action again. His arm slipped under her back, fingers unforgiving as they latched onto her side and tugged her up, the cry instantly tearing from her lips as he filled her in one smooth, swift thrust. 

“Oh my god...Killian,” she panted, she couldn’t do anything but pant as her walls squeezed around his cock, pulling him deeper and deeper with each roll of her hips. He didn’t let her take control though, using his hook to trail her side, the metal cool compared to the fire threatening to consume her, and effectively pulling a shiver by his self-satisfied smirk. Emma frowned. Damn it, she wanted to be in charge too, she’d started this fight, was it a fight? It felt like a fight when his clenching jaw brushed against her cheek and he slapped her hand above her head, fingers entwining so tightly with her that no amount of squirming would free them from his hold, his nails digging into the back of her hand as he pushed into her and pulled out only to slam back in, evoking breathy gasps each time he hit the hilt, stretching her as far as he could as she rocked her hips into his, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“Are you still (thrust) mad (kiss) I didn’t let you go in Camelot?” Emma barely managed to get out as her arms wrapped under his shoulders, smushing her breasts against his chest as she practically hauled him on top of her, who cared if she crushed her? Her feet skidded up his calves as she opened herself wider, giving herself to him, to his anger, legs locking around her hips as he continued to fuck her harder, rougher. 

“Yes,” he puffed into her crook of her neck, burying his open mouth there, taking her higher and higher with his driven cock, the urgentness of his hips nearly bruising her own with every press that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head, the feel of him inside her, completing her,  _ pounding  _ into her finally split the coil in her belly when he hit  _ the  _ spot and she came with a scream, waves of pleasures washing over and heightening when a second later his body spasmed, splurting his seed with a choked groan. 

Her fingers linked behind his neck, losing themselves in his silky locks as their thrusts became sloppy, and her thumbs rubbed insistently on either side of his scruff until they burned as much as she was burning, until he slowly brought his face up and he was  _ wrecked,  _ every part of his expression spent and sated and recovering as he breathed heavily. He refused to stop moving and she refused to let him stop, enjoying how he languidly moved inside her, grazing her walls, feeling his cock get off on her, feeling it twitch to life again. 

“And the Underworld?” Emma breathed because after so many mistakes, he didn’t think that was one, right?

Killian sighed. “No,” he answered gruffly, slanting his lips over hers. 

She smiled. He was happy. He had missed her. He was giving their future another chance.”Okay,” she whispered as their damp foreheads connected. “Okay.”

Looked like he was right. 

They could begin their love again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> -Ummmm, thoughts?


End file.
